Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Team Darkstar
by Shinigami no Hoshigaki
Summary: I guess this would be consider my own version of PMD EOS, but who cares. Perfer for only people who are matured enough, no lemon. I do not own pokemon. Edited Chapter 1 with Farla's helpful advice.


Chapter 1: New Friends

[Dirt Road: Around Noon]

A quiet elegant peaceful blue sky shows as a small, but very eager character walks along the dry dusty dirt road. This individual walks along the road eagerly to get to its destination. But as exciting as it may be, it was shivering in fear. Something inside of it wouldn't allow itself to continue any further. It was just a small little female eevee with noting much to tell her apart from other eevees except for a small star marking on her forehead, and her being a smaller size, other than that, just a plain looking eevee.

_**I've been waiting my whole life for this**_. She thought. _**So why am I feeling this- sign of lack of courage and having this desperation to leave and never return**_?

For years, every since she was young, she's been wishing one day that she could join this small but very respectful cult. And now that she's old enough to do so, she doesn't have but a single inch of courage in her being and it seems to be getting worse as she continue the road towards the location where lies her dreams and hopefully her future. The stress was getting beyond her limit that she was at a complete halt. Her body was immobilized with fear; fear that she may never get accepted into this organized group.

N_**ot now… not now. **_ She couldn't help it no more. Her brain is telling her that they should keep walking, but her body wasn't letting her. She just won't move. _**Please, I always keep doing this and I was hoping that this time will be different, but it's not**_**.** She was feeling sharp pains in her heart and she didn't know how to stop it. It was hurting really badly inside.

Her eyes starts to turn watery and in seconds, turns to tears. She was sad and shaken up, no longer able to keep her mind in one track. _**I wanted my life to change but**_**…** She turns around and heads the other direction. **But I'm just too much of a scared wimp.** Tears started falling off her eyes and cheeks and into the wind along with her dreams."_**Just once**_-" She looked back at the other direction. _**I wanted to be strong.**_

[Beach Side: Around Sunset]

The female eevee starts to walk over at the coast edge of the beach line and the sight was extraordinary. The Sun reflecting around the ocean surface, releasing the small light particles causing an orange and red blend of brightness allowing a view of this marvelous glow on the sea. And the sea giving off this reflecting glow off at the skies and showing the same aura of rays as does the sea. But to even top it off, nearby they was they group of creature that look kind of like crabs, or crabby, that released small and plain bubbles, but with all this source of light getting reflected on the bubbles clear outer surface. It was an art of beauty that can never be explained with just simple words, but to her, the only word that can come into play was: Beautiful

_**I have never seen such a lovely view before.**_ She closes her eyes and gave a calm look. The view she seeing was starting to make her calm down even when she was at her limit not too long ago. _**I wish that I could have this calm sense earlier… maybe then I could have.**_ She lifted out her small brown furry paw and looked at some small object that made her smile when she looked at it. _**I thought that if I had this little treasure of mine, then all my fears and troubles would disappear and I would have joined the team right there and then.**_ She started to give a small frown. _**But even that plan didn't work out too well.**_ She shook her head.

She started to give out a small friendly chuckle, then a smile with a look of her being happy but also a bit sad mixed in. _**This must be a sign that I should just give up.**_ She starts to laugh out her pain in hopes of feeling better. Then at the corner of her eye, she spots something. At first she thinks that it must be a weird deform rock or something, but when she turns her head and gets a full eyes view, it turns out to be someone lying there unconscious.

She stands there for a moment without a thought in her mind and then she turns around and starts to get nervous. _**What in the world is going on? I hope he's not dead. Wait is he died or not? Should I help him or should I leave? If I leave and he's okay, they may find out and I'll never get accepted anywhere and my future will be ruined. Or if I help and it turns out that he's dead and next thing I know, I'll end up going to jail for a crime I didn't commit**_. She gave a dark shaded confuse look on her face and also have her paws wrap around her head

She turns around to check up on the body to see if he may actually be alive and notices a bunch of birds, or Pelippers and what appeared to be vouchers, or Spearows to be exact, flying around him. She was getting freak out and screeching from the sight she was seeing. She moves her body a bit more to the right and would have left, but she notices that the unconscious figure was nudging and not from the birds. He was actually alive, and she couldn't let him die like this so she charge up running at him. The flock of birds notices this and starts flying off away. Some still stay, but she moves her hands around to scare them off.

"Move, come one, SHEW!" She yells at the birds with an angry expression on her face. One of them literally look at her straight in the eyes and pecks her in the nose before flying off. She starts to cry as she rubs her nose and the pain off. And with the birds gone she check on the fallen someone.

[Unknown Location: Imprecise Time]

It was a dark storm occurring and some group of people were getting themselves ready for the waves as they lay among a huge wooden ship containing over eighty people including women and children among. The sailors outside try their best to beat the ferocious waves and get to safety, grabbing a hold of all the ropes and keep the sail in check to not get blown back and forth.

"It's no good. At this rate we'll never make it." One of the men shouted over at the captain, wearing full black coat with a large black hat, having a pair of some black leather boots on. "What should we do Captain?" The man was about to speak when a young boy ran from downstairs up at the deck of the ship.

"What are you doing here? You should be with the rest of the passengers downstairs. What is your reason to being her, my son?" The grown man spoke to his son, wearing the sailors outfit with blue and white striped shirt and some bleach tanned pants.

"Father, please let me help you and all-" The boy stops when the grown man raised his arm straight forward and pointed his index finger at him.

"I know you want to help, but you must learn to-" He was interrupted when a large wave crashed the side of the ship and some people trip over their own two feet. Ropes were let loose and swung around, making it hard to grab on to them anymore with heavy rain pouring down.

"Captain, There's no way we can keep up? What's our next plan?" One of them shouted out for further orders from him. The man stood quiet for a moment. His son was looking at him with shivering eyes, wondering if he does have a plan.

"We keep on fighting. That is what we should do. That is all we can do." He grabbed on to the wheel of the ship and started to steer. All of them remain quiet for a moment until another large wave crashed the side of the boat in the back and caused the boat to lose focus. Everything was spinning around in a crazy manner and no one could seem to control the matter that is occurring. In a matter of seconds, the ship was starting to move side to side, until it was tilting in one side way too far. People started to scream as they were being drag over to one side of the ship and falling off.

Some tried holding on to the rail, but it was pointless, the ship was obviously flipping over and the only option was to abandon ship. But even that option was out of the question, the ship moved in the opposite direction that was the life boats and no one could reach it, and with this weather, no one would be willing to swim their way to safety. The boy was getting scarred as he was dragging along the floor and falling off the ship. For a second, he's feet were off the floor and he felt himself flying, then he started to roll down.

Before he was going to fall off the rail bars, he manages to grab a hold of the rails and was swinging back and forth. There was no possible he was going to get out of this without making some risk. He saw people falling off and crashing into the storming waves from over a hundred feet point. He turned to the right of him and saw his father holding on to the rails a few yards away.

"Dad!" he cries out to him. His father turns around and gave off a small and faint smile. He was shock to see him do that at a time like this.

"Look like this is the end of our chapter together, now it's time for you to start a new one without me!" At that moment, he let go of the rails and starts plummeting down at the furious waves. _**Enjoy your new life, son.**_

"Please don't leave me!" The boy looks up and was getting terrify that his life was going to end. He couldn't hold on to the rails anymore. He let go and starts to drop. "NOOO!" he screams out to the top of his lungs, knowing that there was nothing more he could do than that. And in moment, the ship flips over completely.

[Beach Side: Sunset]

"Um excuse me, I hope you're alright." The person out cold finally woke up and felt dizzy in the head. "Wait, are you alright or not." She was seeing him, rubbing his forehead as though he hit his head or something.

"What happened to me?" He vision was screwy so he wasn't able to see her very well.

"You're not hurt are you mister, pikachu?" She gave a worried look again.

"Yeah I'm alright… but there's something I need to ask." He got up and stretches his body when he notices that his muscles were aching. "Why are you calling me a pikachu? As you can tell, I'm human and-" He remains quiet for a moment and gets a nervous feeling after seeing something weird to him. "Ugh… uh- You're a talking pokémon. A talking eevee, am I dreaming this or something?" He was getting scared and starts to move back towards the ocean.

"Is something the matter?" She tilts her head in question. But the scared, gloomy, pikachu wouldn't respond to her. "Hey are you even listening to me?" Her worry quickly turned into annoyance as she was impatiently waiting to get a response.

"Hey you, how come you're talking?" She saw him looking at her with a mean look. That look wasn't a look she wants to see from him and she starts to get furious with him.

"What your big problem? Do I not have the right to speak?" She was standing up for herself from what he said.

"Of course you don't," he answers back quickly without any remorse.

"How can you say that? That is so mean?" She shrugs at him.

"It's not being mean. It's just being logical?" he says speaking in a came and manner tone.

"What do you mean? There is no logic for an eevee not to speak!" she argued at him yelling louder with every word.

"Yes there is. Only people can talk, pokémon cannot," he explains himself to her.

"So what does that make you then?" She gave a sly look on her face looking at him with wonder.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm human, if you can't tell," he said feeling superior.

"Humph, last time I saw, you look like an ordinary pikachu." She corrects him, giving an over-annoyed expression, snorting at him.

"Oh and about that, stop calling me a pikachu, okay. My name's Allen." He looks at her annoyed at her as well, by this time they were at each other's throats.

"Well Allen, if you must know my name, it is Eve," she says with proud inside of her.

"When did I ever ask for your name?" he adds.

"Man, you are such a jerk! I can't stand you- you" She was boiling inside with anger. Her face was turning red, but unfortunately he didn't pay too much attention. He was just observing his surroundings.

"Hey you… eevee… Can you tell me where I am?"

"Ha, you can't even tell that where on the beach right now? And I told you that my name is Eve!"

"Beach?" he says as he stood quiet looking at the sea. "That word sounds familiar." He stayed quiet from there. He jumped onto a rock and sat on the flat surface of it. He glazed over at the sun setting in the ocean. "Where have I heard it from?"

"Sounds familiar?" She was wondering something and started to put it to the test. "Tell me, mr. human, can you tell me how you ended up over here."

"I-I can't seem- to remember, sorry." He narrowed his eyes, but then as quickly, opened them widely and turned the other direction away from Eve and gave a mockery face. "What the hell am I doing? Talking to a Pokémon like that? Am I going crazy or something?"

"You know what! I'm really started to hate you right about now and I never usually say something like that my whole life." She let out a smirk. "But I guess there's always a first time for everything."

"Don't you ever shut up for once?" He was annoyed with her. "Why don't you just die in the pits or something?" She didn't know what to say right there.

"Why you little- little-" She couldn't continued her sentence and there was a silence for a while.

"Aren't you going to finish your sentence?" Allen turned around and saw nothing there, just a trial of footprints leading to a cliff road going up to the steep cliff. _**She must have gotten upset and ran off, oh well. It's time to see if there's a way back. After I set camp for the night then I'll check in the morning at the nearest town**_. He started to remember something she said earlier. _**What is she talking about… me, a pikachu**_?

Over on top of the cliff, Eve was running as fast as she could, not taking the time to gasp for some air. But after her body was completely gone of oxygen, she decided to take some breather, but only for a while.

_**That stupid mouse jerk, I was going to try and help him and he had to speak to me like that. I don't care if he lost his memories or something; I never want to see him or someone like him ever again for the rest of my life**_. She continued to run off over to her little nest area. _**I never want to be a friend with the likes of him. Never!**_

[Beach Side: Nighttime]

Allen was still in the same area with a campfire already starting. He was looking at the fire embers popping from the fire. He stood there waiting for a fish that appears to be a Remoraid cooking on a stick that was drove through the poor creature.

_**Hm? I wonder what that talking eevee is up to**_. He saw that his fish was already turning brown and smoke was coming out. "Oh, my meal is done." He started to drool all over his food, but he didn't care, he just really wanted to eat it. Before he's teeth touched the fish stick, he stopped. _**I wonder… I wonder if she would want some**_. He lowered down his stick and looked up into the sky. "The stars are wonderful right now…" Allen paused for a moment and thought about something else. And then he started to smile. _**Maybe I was a bit too rough with her, I should go and apologies**_. He turned over to the fish again and was drooling again with a large smile on his face. "After I'm done with this, that is!"

[Unknown location: Midnight]

Over into the deep and thick part of the forest, on one of several trees, there was a small hole that had a creature inside of it. The creature was Eve, curling up into a ball and sounds coming out. Sounds of crying and tears to be exact. She was tearing up ever since that fight she had with the mysterious weird yellow mouse.

"Please no more," she whispered to herself. She was tearing up so much that new pour tears formed over dry ones and a visible marking. She also started to shiver her body, trying to hold it all in. Right now is not the full extent of her sadness, but the parts that is slipping out. "I- I c-can't ta-take this any-more. My whole life was just a waste and I have nothing to show for it." Eve's thoughts were making her feel sharp pains and her paw started to tremble enormously as she went deep into the side of her nest and her paw stop when she grabbed a hold of something. She pulls it out slowly and she was starting to pour more waterworks out even from her nose. Her lower lip was trembling and her eyes were bleeding out for help as she took out a small blade.

She positioned the blade towards her neck and she grabbed the blade with her two front paws as she was raising her body up. "I- I don't want to live in this miserable world anymore. I-I just want to be alone!" She moved the blade as far away as she could, still facing her.

"So you're just going to give up." Eve stopped. She opened her eyes fully and felt shocked. She turned around slowly and saw a shadow figure in the door, or hole, of her nesting area.

"It's you- but what are you doing here?" She wondered, talking in a calm peaceful tone. The shadow figure was a yellow mouse with red cheek, the same one from earlier. It was Allen.

"You were about to drive that thing inside and kill yourself and you asked me what I'm doing here?" Allen smile at Eve and offered her some cooked fish sticks that he had wrapped up in seaweed. "Are you hungry?" Without any consent, he jumped into her nest. She gets shock.

"No wait." Eve stops when he went in front of her and grabs a hold of the blade. She didn't resist what he was doing. But what really shocks her was what he did after he tosses away that blade, he hugged her. For almost her entire life, she was never hugged except for her mother before she passed away a long time ago.

"If its comfort you want, then I'll be there." He let go of her. "So how about it?" he asked giving a smile.

"You're the one that argued and told me to die didn't you?" She was smiling, but crying at the same time. "So that's what I'm doing! My whole life was full of misery and everyone around me have been picking on me and bullying me! I don't even have a friend in the world! Sure they say that at least you have a family, but what no one knows is that I don't have a family! Not anymore that is." She started to lower her voice. "Can you even understand the pain that I'm going through, the pain I have to endure for all this years and live my life? A life with no one to spend it with! Well can you?" She demanded that Allen answer her. He stood there with his head down and she narrowed her eyes. "Just as I thought, you don't do you?"

"Then if that's the case." He hugs her once more, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "I'll be your friend, your brother, and I share the pain that you have so you don't have to be alone anymore." He closes his eyes and she snorts.

"It's just not that easy, you can't just change everything in one day. We just barely meet."

"Then for how long it takes, no matter whether we just meet or not-" He pulls away from her and meet eye to eye. "-I'll stand by your side."

"Do you promise? I'm serious; promise me that you'll stay with me?" She looks at him desperate for an answer.

"Well, ever since I was here I was unable to remember anything except my name. I had a huge argument the second I got here and I'm making a big drastic decision..."

"Oh" She looks down like she knew what the answer was and it wasn't a good answer. Allen lifts his arm and pats Eve on the head and she looks up.

"Even if you live for an eternity or just for a day, I'll be your friend through the end. I promise." He smiled at her again, but this time Eve smiled back in response.

"Okay," She never felt such a relief. _**Thank you**_. Allen took out a fish stick and showed it to Eve.

"Are you hungry?" He offered.

"Sure." She accepted and took the food.

[Forest Eve's Nest Area: Morning]

Allen spends the night with her, seeing as he doesn't have any place to live at the moment and it was cold that night. When he woke up he stretches his body and notices Eve was gone. He worries about it and quickly ran off the tree. He spots her looking at the sunrise and she notices him. She walks up to him.

"Hi Allen, what's wrong?" she asks.

"Oh, uh, nothing, oh yeah, nothing at all." He starts to blush from embarrassment scratching the back of his head. She smiled and giggled at his expression.

"Hey there's something I need to ask you." He nods and she told him everything she wanted to tell him. When she was done, both of them were sitting down and Allen starts to think for a while.

"An Exploration Team? Hm, I never heard of them," he asks, before standing up. "Whatever it is… if you really want to join in this group, then I'll join in too."

"Really" She got excited.

"We're family now, so wherever one goes the other follows, right?" He started to laugh a little. "Besides, I have to watch out for my little sister, don't I?"

"So now I'm the little sister… huh? I like to see what makes you so big." She jokes with him.

"Well then." He starts to run off. "If you can catch up to me before we get there, then I'll make you the older sister then." She took a few second to react, but she was also on her toe running after him.

"Hey no fair," she whines tries catching up as quickly as she could.

"I'm older; therefore my rules- live with it," he said picking up the pace as he ran in all fours. _**I never thought I would run like this so quickly, this is great! I never felt so excited!**_

"Alright, I'll live with it, until I beat your behind and become the older sister!" She was speeding up faster.

[Exploration Team's Hideout: An Hour Later]

They both arrive on top of the cliff exhausted from all that running. They were gasping for air and rest for their feet.

"You know I could have won if you didn't run off so sudden," Eve says panting.

"Yeah, yeah, give me a break. I'm the one that just got turned into a pikachu, so lay off will you." Allen added inhaling all the air he can get. Eve looks up straight ahead, giving a smile.

"We're finally here- at last I can live my life just how I wanted." Allen places his hand on her shoulder. She turns to him as he gave her a grin.

"And now you have someone to help you with your life's dream."

"Yeah, let's go" They both start to walk over towards the large building with a pink creature sticking out, it look just like a Wigglytuff. _**Thank you Allen, without you here I would have never been here. **_She pauses and pulls out her little treasure rock piece. _**Maybe this is what you had in plan **_Allen pulls back when he saw her standing there.

"Are you coming or not?" He crosses his arms.

"Yeah," she says as she puts away her treasure and starts to run. "I'll be right there, Allen!"

To Be Continued


End file.
